


5 Times Steve woke Bucky

by LaFernweh



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Asthma attack, Cuddling, Dry Humping, Frick theyre so cute, Frottage, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pet Names, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sleepy Cuddles, Snuggly Bucky, Steve POV, bucky pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFernweh/pseuds/LaFernweh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Steve Rogers woke Bucky Barnes</p><p>The final time was to tell him "I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Steve woke Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> I have to stop touching this.. I need to leave it be.. No more. But MANNN I made it past 3,500 words!
> 
> This is completely unbeta'd as usual. Enjoy all the bed cuddles~

Steve wakes up slowly, curling his toes in hopes of increasing circulation. His joints ache and sound like his bones are grinding sand as he pulls the blanket up over his nose. The frigid temperature of the room is what pulls him out of a fitful sleep. Curling tighter into all too thin blankets, Steve attempts to take a deep breathe but is stopped by the tightening of his chest. He calms himself and shivers beneath the sheet wishing his socks weren’t so thin and full of holes. 

 

After minutes of rubbing at thin arms with chilled fingers and attempting to curl into himself even tighter Steve unravels himself from the threadbare nest and makes his way over to the bed across the room.

 

He stands there for  moment, guilt seeping into him for having to wake his friend.

 

“Bucky. Hey, Buck..” 

 

A muffled groan.

 

“Scoot over. It’s freezin.”

 

This wasn’t the first time this had happened and it most definitely wouldn't be the last. The apartment they had rented out was drafty and creaked more than Steve’s bones on a cold day. It wasn’t ideal for anyone,  especially  someone with a list of health problems over a mile long, but they made do. Money was tight on a good day but when Steve came down with something bad it was non existent.

 

It takes a moment but eventually the blanket covered mass on the bed moves toward the wall. Theres just enough room for Steve to lay down with his back against Bucky’s broader one if he scoots over enough.

 

He situates himself as best he can covering himself in the blanket he brought over from his bed. It’s still cold but at least some part of him is warm, thats something. He tries to quiet his breathing and the sound of his teeth chattering behind chapped lips until theres movement behind him and he’s almost pushed off the bed.

 

Steve’s caught by a warm muscular arm that pulls him back until he’s flush against an even warmer chest.

 

“Buck-”

 

“Get in here.”

Bucky shushes him quietly and wraps the both of them tightly into the mess of moth eaten sheets and blankets. He lays his hand on Steve’s brittle chest to feel for any stutters in the rise and fall of his breathing and uses the other one to run up and down Steve’s arm until he can’t feel anymore goosepimples on the smaller mans skin.

 

Steve wheezes out a sigh before nestling further into the warm embrace. Bucky pulls the sheet up higher and buries his face into his best friends untamed hair.

 

They stay like that for the rest of the night.

 

\--

 

Bucky’s woken by a succession of small coughs coming from the other side of the room.

 

It takes about a minuet for his sleep fogged brain to register what it is but when it does he shoves the covers away. As soon as he’s out of the warm cocoon it feels like he’d been dipped in ice water. A series of quick curses falls from his mouth before he puts his bare feet down onto the floor and “Jesus Christ!”  it's freezing. He quickly stumbles his way over to Steve’s small bed.

 

Bucky stands and watches his sleeping friend for a moment taking in the tightly fisted blanket and the rise and fall of his chest, too rapid and uneven for his liking. He gently places his hand onto Steve’s forehead checking for a fever. It’s not too warm which is good. It’s just Steve’s asthma making itself known again due to the dry cold air. Brooklyn in the winter was not an ideal place for Steve but there was nothing they could do about that. This is where they’d both grown up and all they’d ever known. It’s not like they could afford to move either. 

 

Steve must be really out of it if he’s not being woken by the lack of air filling his lungs. Instead of trying to wake him Bucky wraps the covers tighter around his smaller frame and gets an arm under both his legs and shoulders and attempts to pick him up as gently as possible.

 

Steve’s shoulders hunch and he curls in on himself a bit as he comes to. Bucky takes a step and feels Steve grab his shirt. His grip isn’t weak and that settles the worry in Bucky’s chest just a bit.

 

“Bucky, wha-”

 

“It’s okay, Stevie. You’re sleepin with me tonight.”

 

Usually Steve would object to being carried or fussed over but instead he rests his head on Bucky’s shoulder nuzzling at the junction between his neck and shoulder. 

 

Bucky bites back a noise of surprise before placing Steve down onto the bed and going back for his pillow to stack on top of his own.

 

He moves Steve over and lays down before repositioning them both so that Steve was laying on his side, head propped up on Bucky’s chest.

 

They’d done this dozens of times since moving into the small dusty apartment together. It isn’t uncommon for Bucky to be woken by a quick stutter in Steve’s breath no matter how small it may have been. If Steve’s left alone on nights when his chest is starting to close in, even just a bit, it could turn into a full blown attack. They take every precaution to avoid that. Especially Bucky.

 

Bucky stayed awake until Steve’s breathing evened out a bit before letting himself fall into a light sleep. He wakes up a few times to sit up just bit straighter. Steve doesn’t move an inch.

 

\--

 

Days later Bucky is once again woken in the middle of the night. Though woken may be too gentle a word for it.

 

It’s half past three when he’s ripped from his sleep by a series of deep heavy coughs and wet strangled attempts for air.

 

Bucky throws back the sheets and runs the few steps to the bed across the room. Steve is sitting there trying to hold himself up as he struggles to breathe. He’s having another episode and it seems that this time he’s unable to calm himself enough to do anything about it.

 

He whimpers Bucky’s name and it turns into a wet cough that strains Bucky’s heart as much as it does Steve’s chest. 

 

“It’s okay, Stevie. It’s okay.” he soothed “I’m here.”

 

There was no color in his already pale face. As soon as Buckys near enough Steve reaches for him and fists his hands into his friends shirt desperately. 

 

“Stay with me, buddy. You gotta calm down and listen. Just look at me, Stevie. You got this.” Bucky does his best to keep his voice calm and clear “You gotta sit up.”

 

Steve makes another attempt at saying Bucky’s name but all that comes out is a stuttering wheeze. He can’t work his way past the B or get in enough air to try again.

 

“Shh, shh. You don’t gotta speak.” Bucky places his hands over the smaller ones clinging to his shirt. They’re cold and shaking so hard Bucky thinks they could fall off. He rubs his thumb back and forth over them in what he hopes Steve finds comforting. A moment passes and Bucky lets go, earning a fearful cry from his friend. He immediately goes into hug Steve and climbs onto the bed.

 

“No, no. I’m not going anywhere. We just gotta sit you up.” He explained before sliding behind the smaller man on the thin mattress“Prop you up just like the other night.”

 

Steve nods and places his hands over Bucky’s currently placed on his chest. He’s sitting between Bucky’s open legs back to front. They stay like that, quiet murmurs of praises and comforting words being whispered into the dark. Bucky hums a tune trying to give Steve something simple to focus on other than his labored breathing

 

Slowly but surely the violent coughs that shook Steve’s frame taper off and become less painful. The deep raspy wheezes turn into noisy chuffs of air that are just enough to keep him afloat.

 

Bucky’s hands stay where they are feeling the rise and fall of his best friends chest. He wishes he could breathe for Steve or least make it hurt a little less. The rhythm is so comforting, telling them both that the storm has passed and they’ve both made it out alive.

 

This is when the realization is made that if Steve were to die Bucky might to. The thought makes his heart sink into his stomach but the realization that comes with it warms his insides in a way he doesn’t completely understand.

 

Steve is almost asleep when Bucky unintentionally rouses him by leaning forward to grab at the myriad of moth eaten blankets. He reaches behind him to reposition the pillow some before pulling Steve back a bit and covering them both with the blankets. He nuzzles into Steve’s messy blonde hair taking a deep breathe. “Still here..” he thinks to himself, cherishing every bit of contact between them. 

 

“You better?” he whispers

 

Steve nods as best he can, exhaustion clear through the sluggishness of his movements.

 

“You promise?”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“Okay… You tell me if something feels funny. No tough guy act here, you ain’t got nothing to prove.”

 

Theres a stuttery sigh from beneath him. Bucky feels it more than he hears it. He knows that if Steve had the energy to he’d roll his eyes. 

 

“Got it, Buck.”

 

He smiles into Steve’s hair, quietly laughing at the huff of annoyance visible in his tired voice.

 

“Night, Stevie.”

 

He doesn’t get an answer but instead he feels cold hands cover his once again.

 

\--

 

Steve doesn’t go to work for two days afterwards. Bucky doesn’t let him.

 

Bucky also sits with him, hands on his chest, the entire day afterwards.

 

\--

 

As soon as Bucky feels Steve is well enough to let him out of his sight he re arranges the few things in their bedroom and pushes both beds together. The combined blankets and body heat shared under the covers is warm in a way that makes Bucky’s chest tighten wonderfully. Some nights, when cold hands reach out for him in his sleep, he feels his heart stutter and he wonders if Steve feels the same.

 

Weeks later when the weather is warmer and rain pours onto the streets in sheets that make it invisible to see, both boys turn in early and call it a night.

 

There are less blankets needed on the bed and neither of them wake up with shivers or shortness of breath. Steve hasn’t had an episode in weeks. The moisture in the air is good for him and Bucky makes sure to leave the bedroom window open just a crack every night. At this point in the year it’s finally warm enough to strip down to their skivvies before climbing into their shared bed. Steve still wears an undershirt while Bucky throws caution to the wind and sleeps in nothing but his boxers. It was just him and Stevie anyways. It isn’t necessary but out of habit they lay close together. They’d done it all their lives.

 

Looking back, neither of them know why they hadn’t seen this coming.

 

Bucky’s rise from the world of the unconscious is slow and  boy does it feel good. He wraps his arms tighter around Steve’s slender body before burying his face into blonde hair. He stays like that for a few blissful moments enjoying the familiar scent of cheap soap and  Steve. The bed is moving the slightest bit but Bucky’s still groggy and unaware. Moving his head back, cheek rubbing against the lumpy pillow, he lets out long groan. Everything is so calm and fuzzy. It all feels so  good , especially when he moves his hips the slightest bit. He has no idea what it is and  doesn’t care as long as it doesn’t stop.

 

Minutes pass and Bucky is slowly coming out of the fog when a slight uptick of breathe yanks him away from the soft haze of pleasure. Suddenly he’s on high alert, hands flying to Steve’s chest to feel for any stutters or disruptions. Everything feels right except that Steve’s breathing is a bit quicker than usual and Bucky’s  so fucking hard it almost hurts. He knows he’s pitching a tent  right  against Steve’s ass but what flusters him the most is the obvious wet patch that must be there. He knows his dick is drooling and he’s absolutely mortified until another wave of pleasure knocks him out of it. 

 

Steves slowly grinding back against Bucky’s erection. The realization makes Bucky’s cock twitch in his thin boxer shorts. He can hear small mewls coming from the sleeping man in his arms.

 

He doesn’t know how Steve is sleeping through this but if he doesn’t stop soon Bucky’s going to blow.

 

“Steve..” Bucky’s voice is low and rough, taking on a desperate edge “Stevie, you gotta wake up… Stevie,  please .”

 

Theres a low groan and Steve’s hand moves to clutch at the bed sheet beneath them. He arches his back pushing back against Bucky. 

 

Bucky chokes on air unintentionally tightening his hold on Steve’s waist. He has to bite down on his lip to keep from moaning. 

“..Bucky?”

 

Shit he sounded scared.

 

Fuckfuckfuck

 

“What.. you-  hnngh, Buck..”

 

Bucky keens at the sound.  Fuck.

 

“Stevie. Stevie I-”

 

“Bucky,  please.”

 

Goddamn  he can’t think straight when Steve says his name like that. He tries to still Steve’s hips but he gets a despondent whine in return.

 

“Stevie, what-”

 

“No, Buck. Please,  please I-”

 

The desperation in his tone makes Bucky’s chest hurt. They’ve never done this before. They’ve never gone past friendly pats on the back and innocent touches at night. Never went beyond sweet nuzzles and laying wrapped in each others arms as they slept. This was raw want and lust. This couldn’t just be  ignored or swept under the rug. 

 

Steve threw his head back against Bucky’s shoulder and let out a sob.

 

“ Shh shh.  Steviebaby, it's okay. I got you. I-”

 

“Please!”  he begs loudly “Bucky,  Bucky- aah!”

 

Fuck \- He just couldn’t say no. Not now when his Stevies crying out his name like that. Not when it felt this good.

 

Bucky pulls Steve back thrusting forward. They both moan loudly at the beautiful friction between them. Steve keeps bucking back to meet every push letting out delicious sounds that made Bucky  hurt.

 

Cold hands find their way to Bucky’s. The pin prick of Steve’s nails digging into his skin pushes him even further.

 

He reaches forward to palm his Stevie’s crotch. The fabric is already wet and Steve is so damn  big there. 

 

Steve babbles uncontrollably repeating Bucky’s name over and over. Begging and crying out every time he gives a good squeeze.

 

“God, Baby. My sweet, sweet Stevie. Youre so good. So, so good. So messy and good for me, Kitten.”

 

The praise is too much. Steve lets out a high pitched whine and arches his back. His small hips begin to stutter uncontrollably before he arches his back shouting Bucky’s name into the dark. 

 

Warmth seeps through his shorts onto Buckys hand. Everything is so slick and dirty.

 

It’s not long before Bucky gives a final squeeze to Steve’s over sensitive cock, body tensing up as he finds his release.

 

They lay in their mess panting and trembling. It takes Bucky a moment to come to but when he does he feels boneless and completely sated. He forgets about the mess in his undershorts until he pulls Steve back against him and - oh \- the  feeling . Steve made him do that. It’s absolutely filthy but Bucky loves it. 

 

He thrusts against Steve’s ass just once to revel in the mess. The smaller man lets out a small whine, finally coming out of his afterglow.

 

He shivers once and clings to the arms wrapped round his waist.

 

Steve’s head falls forward in shame, body curling in on itself in an attempt to hide. He’s so ashamed.

 

“B-.. Bucky I.. I didn’t mean to. I’m-”

 

“Stevie.. Steve, It’s okay.

 

“But-”

 

“No.. No it’s fine. It’s fine.. I liked it.”

 

Theres a gentle kiss placed on his cheek. Bucky nuzzles at the spot and repeats the action before Steve turns his head to kiss him on the mouth. 

 

It’s slow and gentle. Just a peck at first but it slowly turns into something deeper. Steve twists around in his arms and kisses him again. They both stay like that, smiling and happy. The hidden confession within their shared kisses is enough. Nothing else needs to be said, not tonight. With foreheads pressed together they fall asleep, forgetting about the drying mess in their undershorts. 

 

The next morning greets Bucky with a tired blushing Steve in his arms. 

 

The site is breathtaking.

 

\--

 

Things aren’t weird between the two.They’re basically the same, just better. Now they always kiss before leaving the apartment, letting the moment linger before they pull away from each other causing them to be late from time to time. 

 

Steve never gets used to the sweet pet names and endearments Bucky likes to shower him with every given chance. His face flushes a bit every time he’s praised in bed or told he’s Buckys best guy. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to it but Bucky’s just fine with that. He loves making his Stevie blush and smile.

 

It’s disgustingly domestic.

 

All plush and  good  as long as the rest of the world doesn’t know.

 

\--

 

The sun is just beginning to rise when Steve wakes without reason. The room is slightly illuminated. Pale and forgiving on hazy eyes full of sleep. Curtains blow gently due to the window being left open through the night once again. Slight murmurs and sounds are slowly starting to flow in as the city comes alive. 

 

It’s no where near time for them to get up so Steve stays where he is, warm and snug against Bucky’s side. The skin on skin contact leaves him shivering happily. Bucky doesn’t move as Steve shifts around to get a better look at him. If the movement had woken Bucky he would have shifted his shoulders a bit before pulling Steve close as possible to him or nuzzling against his cheek and neck. Bucky was the biggest cuddler Steve had ever met. He’d make sure to have Steve close as possible every chance he got. Steve hadn’t minded much though. They were only able to be this way in the safety of their apartment, behind locked doors and closed curtains. 

 

Steve looks down at Bucky’s sleeping face. It’s rare for him to get up without waking Bucky. Bucky had always been a light sleeper when they were together knowing full well that Steve’s health could spiral in the wrong direction at any second, so Steve savors these moments when he can.

 

The light touches Bucky’s face so softly Steve is almost jealous. Blue eyes trace the line of Bucky’s jaw then make their way to the cleft of his chin. Steve wants to run his fingertips over it all but doesn’t, aware that the soft touches would probably wake the sleeping man and Steve isn’t ready for that yet. 

 

He studies the bumps and ridges on Bucky’s nose and follows it down to the sweet cupids bow placed beneath it. His lips are parted slightly always so full. Constantly begging Steve to touch them with his own. 

 

The thought fills Steve’s chest with warmth he’d never tire of. Something he’d never known how to verbalize before. 

 

But now he gets it.

 

He finally understands.

 

And  oh , Bucky needs to  know .

 

Steve quickly places a hand on Bucky’s chest and gives a gentle push.

 

“Bucky.. Buck.. Buck, wake up!”

 

Bucky wakes with a start blinking blearily up at Steve.

 

“Wha- Stevie… Stevie, what is it?”

 

Theres a brief moment of silence where Steve pushes at Bucky’s cheek so they're facing each other directly. The look of surprise on the mans face changes to confusion.

 

“Stevie?”

 

“Bucky, I love you.”

 

Bucky blinks at him breath catching in his throat before placing both hands on Steve’s face and pulling him down for a hard kiss that makes their teeth click together. He pulls Steve back enough to look into those deep blues. They sit like that, breathing into each others mouths and Bucky’s face breaks into a grin. The disbelief in his chest bursts out into a laugh that leaves him feeling lighter than air. He tips Steve’s head forward some so that their foreheads are together.

 

“God, Baby..” He whispers “Stevie.. Oh Stevie, I love you so much. I love you so goddamn much, Kitten. So fucking much.”

 

They both laugh this time, joy bubbling up from within them. 

 

Steve’s never felt so whole in his life and Bucky’s never felt so  alive .

 

It was as if everything in his life had been leading up to this point.

 

Steve smiles down at him one more time and they kiss..

 

Again and again and again…

 

In an unending mantra that leaves joy in every open space and crack between them Bucky says to himself “ Finally.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TOOK SO LONG O JEEZ
> 
> But yes, I wanted to do one of these "5 TIMES BLAHBLAH" things and I really struggled with it. I hope its okay...  
> The scene of Steve's asthma attack murdered me. I did a bunch of research and kept editing it and going back to read up on asthma symptoms over and over again. I've never been super close to anyone with bad asthma nor have I ever worked with anyone who suffers much with it so I was pretty loss concerning what someone would do. I hope I got it down right ;w; Please feel free to point out any mistakes concerning that.


End file.
